Beyond Roses
by Akarui'sAngel
Summary: So much death and we're here doing nothing but trying to survive. I know this is my fault. But I don't want to let the others know. We're struggling, and I want revenge. I want to see them rot for what they've done. But I'm too weak. I'm a girl. I'm poor and helpless Amy Rose who can do nothing but stand and watch. That will change. I promise you. I'm beyond that. I'm beyond roses.


**_Hello Readers,_**

 ** _It's been a very long time since I decided to write a story, so please bare with me. I'm not quite sure myself on this story, but be free to comment and let me know whether or not I should continue. This story is only the beginning, it's about Amy mostly. Her past will come up and so will a bit of romance between her and our lovely blue hero. If you have any ideas on how to improve- please don't hesitate to PM me privately (just in case I choose to go ahead with it) No flames please and I do not own any Sonic characters in this story. Anything I missed out? Hmm...Oh and I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _XOXO_**

* * *

 **Beyond Roses**

 _Journal One_

 _Fire, that's all anyone could really see. Flames blowing out and terrorizing the people of Highlands. Green Hill had been destroyed and many fled underground or far into the safe zones, pass the Oval Ravine. As for us, we abandoned our homes and escaped with little to nothing. I watched my home be torched to the ground, my sweet memories burned and turned to ash. We didn't just loose our homes. Many lost their husbands, wives, mothers, fathers, and even children. The sick bastards didn't even care who they killed, or hurt in that matter. As long as they got their victory, that was all that mattered._

 _We even lost a few of our own. Some close to my heart as they were to any others. I could remember the screams my best friend had bellowed out as I pulled her out of the rumble, only to find that her own mother had been buried alive under the falling bricks and roof top._

" _Vanilla!" I dragged the stones and rumble from the sight, searching for her. My heart pounding, sickness rising from my stomach from all the guilt and pain. I couldn't bare it. She was gone. I eventually found her, but by the time I did. It was too late. The first time I had ever seen a lifeless body of one of my friends. It tortured me. Much to say for Cream, she was bonded to her mother unlike any child would have been. It killed her inside, I could tell._

 _She wasn't the only one we lost that day. My newest friend Sticks had went out to battle with Knuckles, but didn't return. I could remember the tears I unleashed when the echidna handed me our friendship necklace, the one that connected with mine. She was lost, but saved many while sacrificing herself. The many deaths the war had brought on me truly gained a lot of hatred and revenge. We could barely save ourselves and yet we were relied on to save any others that came to our paths._

 _Tails eventually found a safe haven pass the Oval Ravine and we all pressed on, creating that as our 'home'. It was hidden in the mountains, no one could find us, but it wasn't exactly ideal. People slept on the cold stone floors with sheets of cloth for warmth. Soup we ate was passed round many people as possible, but even that tasted like water. We were dying, and all we could thank for that was the killing bastards known as GEARS._

 _Yes, Gears. They were a strong army, modified to protect us from an alien attack such as the one we faced years ago. But their leader Calico turned sour. He was known as the best warrior on the battlefield, he fought in all the mobian wars and was the main reason we lived and won. They called him the Thorn, the secret weapon to our savior. Till of course Sonic came around. Then that glory was taken from him. And since he grew and craved for revenge._

 _The worse part of all of this, well it's my little secret for now. But even so, after everything that had happened to us, to my friends to the world, I wanted him dead. I wanted to stare into his dark cold eyes and stab him hard into his so called heart, watch him bleed to death, beg me for forgiveness. Till that day comes. I will wait._

Chapter One

 **7 years later.**

 **(Amy)**

Shallow whispers and cold mists, I embedded low to the ground, watching idly at the camp that had been set up near the river. Men dressed in the shiniest armor and helmets to hide their face stood around, sipping the sweet wine from their flasks and rubbing their hands ready for battle. They hadn't been here for long, perhaps two-three days max. But I observed them, knowing full well there intentions. They were not Gears as I hoped, but more like their adventurers, spies locating any civilians who may have been hiding in the deep forest. It sickened me, glancing over to one dead corpse that was tortured and raped after being found collecting water for her tribe. If only I was here when they caught her, I could have saved her. It clenched my stomach knowing that these spies were getting exactly what they wanted: food, wine, women who had no other choice than to sleep with them to protect their fellow runners. I growled angrily, but silently as I watched them. Closely they peeped down to the river and sipped its juices, sniggering at the jokes one another had mentioned.

"Once we find their base we can take them out" one dirty looking spy chomped, as he bit into a fresh green apple. "The men will die, the women will be ours…suppose the children too"

Another one laughed, as he folded open his tent and entered inside, giving me the chance to play fondly with my bow and arrows. My fingertips lightly touched my pointed arrow as I reached to my back to collect it. I'll make them pay, I'll make that particular one choke on his own apple for speaking so vile.

Women be ours, what kind of sick man could he be. And the children as well? This made me think of Cream and the rest of the young children we protected. I couldn't bare to think what they could do to such defenseless innocents. They did nothing, besides don't they think they haven't done enough as it is. My green orbs glued to him as my mind wondered. Gear spies made me cringe, they needed to be punished. I lifted out my arrow and placed it lightly on my bow, pointing to the twisted fool. I was hidden in the bush, keeping myself well away from his sight. I pulled the arrow and a smile perished on my lips as I silently let the arrow take to the wind.

"Amy"

My name rang in my ears the moment I heard the voice, releasing the arrow just as the fool in front moved, cautiously watching as my beautiful arrow aimed at his head went straight into the nearest tree behind him.

The next, all I heard was…

"What the? Men! We have hunters!"

Shit.

I turned to my intruder immediately, only to meet eyes with Knuckles who grabbed my arm in the instant. We started running. My heart pounded with anger as I sprinted ahead, jumping over the obstructions and shooting off into the opposite way to our so called home. Knuckles followed, smashing his way through and remaining close to my side.

We could hear the stamping feet of the spies behind us, as well as shot fires and bullets aiming directly to us. "Over here men!" they shouted, raising their voices louder. "A red echidna was spotted" hearing them mention Knuckles, made me growl under my breath before skidding up the nearby stone cave and reaching out for my friend. He slapped my hand away, annoyed by my actions and repeated my climbing, before both of us vanishing into a hidden spot located in the tree. Waiting for them to pass, we remained silent, both glaring at each other with despair.

"They must have gone this direction, scout ahead and find them!" the leader snorted, as they drifted off into the distance. Feeling like they were no more, my heartbeat returned to normal but my hands still trembled from my missing shot of the arrow. Lifting ourselves out from the hole in the tree, we swiftly moved away, back to the ravine and over the waterfall. I balanced over the log and jumped lightly onto the soft grassy ground, before receiving a harsh glare from my friend.

"Amy, what were you doing?" he snapped, following my tracks. "Everyone was worried sick"

"I was fine" I shrugged him off, but this resulted in his angry voice.

"You was not fine! You've been hunting them haven't you?" he looked at me with deep regret but again I shrugged it off, feeling like I had done nothing wrong. But clearly in his and everyone's eyes- he was right.

"They found another food collector…he killed her. He needed that arrow in his thick skull!" I groaned, defending myself. "That was the fourth one I've seen die in the past fortnight"

"If your not careful, you'll be the fifth!" I rolled my eyes at his remark. Pfft, I always managed to get out and hunt them down. They never found me, only this one time they had almost caught me and that was mostly Knuckles' fault. If only he didn't distract me, that bastard would be dead. "Amy, I know you want to help out, but constantly disappearing like this WILL get you killed"

"So what do you expect me to do?" I growled.

"Stay with the others" he said clearly. "Could you imagine our friends if they found out you were killed too" he sighed low. "You are like a sister to me Amy, and we have to act like a family and keep each other safe. This isn't like what we used to do. This isn't Eggman or Lyric or Metal Sonic were fighting. This is an army! Ones who intend to kill anything and everything they come into contact with"

"So let's just kill them then!" I shout. "They deserve suffering and pain"

"Amy…come on, you know that's not us" we continued to walk on, our paths dividing us as we rustled through the long grass till finally making our way to our hideout. The waterfall was our entrance, not that you could tell, especially with the many hidden scouts around. They saw us coming and allowed us entry, sliding through pass the water and sneaking into our base.

"Humph, finally found her then" a scruffy looking rat with tangy un-brushed hair and a mucky brown gown was the first to greet us, observing us wildly before crossing her arms over her chest. Her brown eyes scanned me with caution. "You missy should know better than to run off, you're lucky that Knuckles even found you. You could have been hedgehog meat!"

"Now, Giselle…no need to be motherly- that's Rouge's job" Knuckles barked, brushing her aside. Oh yes, brilliant. Giselle shuffled her weight knowingly and moved aside the large metal door, opening it to allow us inside. No wonder I felt trapped. As soon as the doors were opened, it revealed the massive mountain caves, all structured into markets, homes and supplies. As we arrived, the busy market flooded with people all collecting their supplies. A giant fire was in the center with Lady Hubbard pouring soup from the giant cauldron. Her eyes laid softly on mine, as she greeted us, but I was dragged away from the politeness, and forced up the made staircase to the high ground.

"Let's get you in…" Knuckles mumbled as he opened the door to the second floor. We walked in and my eyes immediately landed on Rouge. She had eyes of fury, her body tensed up and my heart skipped a beat the moment she stepped forward and shouted my name.

"AMY!"

I squinted at the pitch of her voice.

"How could you be so god dam stupid! They sent out bloody search parties looking for you. Tails is out there right now, and Shadow and the rest of the secret squad! What was you thinking!" she pulled her hair with the amount of stress boiling out of her. "You're extremely lucky that Sonic isn't back from his resource mission, Do you realise how scared you made everyone? We don't need this right now! We have no food! No supplies…and here's you wondering off in coo-coo land!"

"I wasn't in wondering, I was…watching" I muttered.

"The Gear Scouts! I know, but they are dangerous Amy. Not even your hammer could win in a battle against their strength"

"I wasn't using my hammer" I note. "I was using a bow and arrow" I corrected.

"A bow and arrow? Amy this isn't time for games" Rouge snapped.

"No really, she was using a bow and arrow Rouge" Knuckles piped in, slightly confused himself. "I watched her, she kept a steady hand and her aim was perfect"

Silence. Oh no.

"Amy. Go and check on Cream, I'll see you both in a minute" Rouge piped up, shooing me along. It was quite obvious they were going to talk about me and possibly my punishment. But I did as I was told and sneaked off into the other room where I was bombarded by my friend.

"Amy! There you are" Cream chimed.

"Here I am" I repeated with a smile.

"Did you leave again?" she asked simply, slightly disappointed. "I could tell, everyone was running around and calling your name"

"Maybe I did. I wasn't in any danger though Cream. Not until Knuckles showed up that is" this made her smile warmly.

"Well that is Knuckles. The overprotective one"

* * *

 **-West Gates**

 **(Sonic)**

This was too much to handle. Scouts from all around prevented us from escaping. Their guns fired and their attacks echoing from ear to ear.

"Sir, we have the supplies" one called out.

"Good, fall back and head to the east. Draw them away from the mountains, we will re-group after" I ordered. This was a hard job. I never imagined myself doing this. Armored up and dressed appropriately for battle- specially done by Tails of course. I wield my sword in my hand and ran off collecting up any wounded that struggled and helped them on their way. We were out-numbered by many of the Gears who had noticed our presence and fought us down. But we had what we wanted. It wasn't much but it was enough. One, a raccoon dressed in fully metal armor heaved the bag of goodies over his back and ran ahead followed by the rest who avoided the gun shots. We needed to get to base four, up next to the Highlands, but for those injured. It was too far for them to travel now. I reached my arm out and eyed my communicator calling in to the base.

"Sonic, do you read me?" Hmm…odd, I swear that was…

"Sonic, Tails speaking…are you in range?" It was! My head mindlessly wondered, as I draped the wounded solider over my shoulder and placed the communicator to my mouth.

"Tails…what are you doing in range? Where are you?" I tumbled on, with others behind me, waiting on a response. Perhaps this was a good thing Tails was out. He could bring out reinforcements to help the wounded. Though still doesn't explain why he was out of the safe haven. I couldn't protect him out here, not now.

"Base 6, with Shadow and squad. It's a long story-where are you?"

"You're with Shadow?!" I snapped. "Get back to the safe haven now! I don't want you out here any longer"

I worried for him. Hence why I made sure he always remained in the caves. I didn't want him ending up like the rest of our long lost friends. Vanilla, Sticks, Charmy…so many others that haunt me. If he was another one, I couldn't imagine what I would do.

"But Sonic, we're on a rescue mission" the small fox cries out. Rescue mission? I didn't authorize a squad to go out on a mission? Not till I arrived back that is. I'm baffled by this, but he continues on. "Once we find her we will be straight back…I promise" Her? Now I'm extremely confused.

"Tails abort back to Haven now! Shadow fill me in" I order angrily. I had been gone for 3 days and somehow someone managed to fuck something up. This really ticked me off.

I trotted on and made it to camp, with the numbers we came with originally. Good means I haven't lost anyone or died. Now on to more serious matters. Shadow speaks on my communicator.

"What the fuck's going on?" I shout. "Not that I'm busy as it is, but now I have an unauthorized squad out searching for someone? This better be good!" I snap.

"I know it sounds bad. But once you hear me out-" I grit my teeth, hushing him to move on to the serious matter.

"Cut the chatter and explain" I growl.

"Rouge and Giselle alerted me to get a patrol out. We have Gear Scouts lurking around the ravine" Shadow explains. "One of the girls ran off" I could tell by the tone of his voice he was keeping something from me. It didn't sound right. "We thought with the scouts about, we should go out and find her"

"So Rouge and Giselle, two people who don't have any authorization to send our troops out, twisted your arm all to find a missing girl who was probably a food collector? Am I right?" I growled. I understood that a missing girl was bad, don't get me wrong. But why the hell was Tails out as well? And she was mostly probably a food collector to which all this searching was unnecessary.

"Um…correct"

"Who was this girl?" I question. On the other end, dead silence. "Shadow!" Again he says nothing. "If you don't give me her god-dam name I swear I'll-"

"It was Amy!" I stop. "We didn't want to tell you, we hoped we would return her before you got back" Shadow said calmly. "We have reports that she's been leaving Haven regularly, hunting down the Gear scouts" By this point, it was my return to stay silent.

Amy-what the hell are you thinking?

"Sonic?"

I groan at my disappointment. Amy. Amy. Amy. Did the girl have no self-control? My mind wondered by this point. Since the moment we were taken into hiding, all she wanted to do was be against me and the others. Re-calling all the arguments I had with her previously and now she's repeating herself. Did she want to end up dead? My stomach twisted as I switched back to Shadow, who was still calling me online.

"Sonic…"

"Find her and keep tabs on her. I'll be back shortly"

* * *

 **(Amy)**

I wasn't quite sure whether to be frightened of Sonic's arrival or happy about it. He had changed completely over the years since the GEARS had taken over. He felt no longer as a hero, but more of a fighter, a leader of the rebellion.

I sat in the market square, lightly brushing the end of my arrow heads with a stone to sharp the point, only to be distracted by the many men rushing in with blood stained armor and terrified faces.

"Sonic's back…and so is Shadow's Squad" Cream piped up beside me, as she noticed their arrival. "Knuckles says he isn't very happy" I glance over to the group, but see no signs of the blue hedgehog. For now, I can relax. I jump off my post and shuffle away from the crowd of people greeting the others from their mission, with the small rabbit following me. "Amy, where are we going?" she questioned, staying tight to my side.

"Nowhere…just thought I'll investigate something" I mumble to her.

"Oh no, you're not going to escape again are you?" she wonders, her big brown eyes gaze at me but I shake my head as the response. I wouldn't leave now, not while he's here. We run up the crooked stairs and into our chamber room, but suddenly I'm caught off guard. A hand swipes me up in one go, holding me back without any delay.

"HEY!" I shout.

"You better have a good excuse Rose!" the familiar voice snarled at me with anger, before placing my feet back down onto the ground safely. "I've been out there for hours searching for you"

"Knuckles brought me back…I'm fine" I push the black hedgehog away from me, but his stern look only sends chills down my spine. He doesn't have to even speak a word, I already know what he was thinking. His posture and frown told me all. "I was scouting" I admit, a smile creeping on my face.

He lifts his eyebrow, amused.

"Scouting?" he repeats.

"Yeah. I found the gears spy camp…been watching them since they set up" I mumbled honestly. "I swear though, if Knuckles didn't intervene then I would have been fine"

"Humph, try telling _him_ that" he sighs deeply, not a single blink. "I'm not here to lecture you, I'm here to tell you that he wants to see you…in his room. Now" he instructs.

"Pardon?"

"You heard" I look down at Cream, but she's already gone, along with Shadow. Goosebumps appear on my arms as I attempt to shake them off and head down the aisle towards the candle lit rooms. I knew which one I had to go to, it was always the one with the open door with a slight dent in the wood work. But when I reached it, the door was closed and loud voices echoed from inside. I leaned in on the conversation, hearing my name mentioned.

"Just try it, I think she'll be ok as a scout" I debated the voice, but it sounded much like Knuckles. But then my heart fluttered when he replied back. A charming yet cool voice made me shiver.

"I'm not sending out any of the girls. Not Rouge. Not Blaze. And especially not Amy!"

"But she will be fine…"

"Fine? You think almost getting her slaughtered and raped is fine? And yourself killed in the process?" he took a deep enough sigh. "You put yourselves in danger. I couldn't forgive myself if anything bad happened to her. Not like the others" he whispered.

"But Sonic, she knows how to use a bow. That's one step. We can use it as an advantage"

"I said no!"

"Sonic"

"No! I'm not letting you stick her out in danger, not now, not ever"

"I know you care for her Sonic but"

"Wait what? Your not starting this again are you?"

Curious, I place my hand on the door handle and hold it down, before slowly letting myself in. I didn't want to interrupt this massive debate about me, but in some respect, I felt slightly hurt that they don't believe I could defend myself out there.

"I don't see why me caring for-" he stops, his eager green orbs staring directly into mine with distress. "Amy" he begins. "Did I not tell Shadow to wait till I call you?" he groans.

"No I"

"Knuckles. Can you excuse us for a moment" without another word, the red echidna vanished from the room, shutting the door behind him. Once he leaves, I feel the air get thinner and tension rising as we both avoid each other's stares.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" I state. "I was told you wanted to see me?"

He wiped his face with his hand and grumbles low, leaning against the desk.

"Do you enjoy torturing me Amy?" he asks coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I feel like you want to get yourself killed, do I have to add you to the list as well?"

"No I just…"

"Stop it" he growls. "If this is some kind of stupid game Amy then I don't want to play"

A game? My thoughts run away with me. Why would he think I was playing a game? I'm not that stupid. But his angry look makes me boil. He's fully interested in my response, his fingertips just clutching at his desk as he eyed me…waiting like a predator.

"Game?" I snap. "You think I'm playing a pathetic game?"

"Of course I do. It's one of your silly ideas for me to get me to fall for you, or confess feelings…that's what you're like" he moans.

"Pfft, I was over you the moment my friends started dying!" I quipped. "If you think for one moment, I still have feelings for you. Then think again! I'm not playing a game, I want to avenge my friends' deaths…all of them!"

"Good! Because it was never going to happen in the first place!" he slams his hands to the desk, shaking the ground. "They weren't just your friends! They were mine too!"

"I watched them die Sonic! Did you?!" I growl. By this point I'm shaking, I could easily whack him. But I resist. Only ever so slightly.

"I was too busy rescuing the others…what were you doing exactly?!" he snaps. As soon as he says this, my mind reverts back to the haunted memory. And tears fall from my eyes. I was weak, I couldn't save them. It was my fault. But I don't stop there.

"You bastard!" I scream, and if a quick movement of my hand, I planted it hard across his face. "Don't ever speak to me! You're no hero, just one massive fuck up!" I can't control myself, the next I knew I was storming out of his so called office and down the stairs. People gawked at me as I passed, shocked by my sadness. But I couldn't bare it no more. I felt flames burn through my skin, nightmares overwhelming me. I had to do something. I couldn't stay here and let the Gears kill anymore innocent people. If Sonic wasn't going to save them, then I will.

I perched on the top of the mountain, staring down at the bright open world. The forest trees looked so full and bright this year that it almost put a smile on my face. Though if anything, I felt more and more like Shadow. How he lost Maria must be the same way I'm feeling for my other friends. Sticks was a very good friend, too young to pass. Vanilla had many years ahead of her and a child who still needs her, and yet here I was believing that maybe it was me that let them down. Maybe if I wasn't weak and petty. I could have saved them both. If I was faster or stronger, I could have rescued them all. But what's done is done. I can't change that. Not now.

"You bastard"

"Don't ever speak to me"

"Your no hero"

"Just one massive fuck up"

I felt bad shouting at him. After all, this affected him as much as it affected me. I knew I shouldn't have let my anger out, but I couldn't bare his disappointed look. His dark eyes glaring down at me like I had done everything wrong. Suppose I was in the wrong now? Out from the safe haven. I wondered if Sonic and the others knew I was gone?

I bit my lip hard. Perhaps I should go back…

In the light of everything, I knew what had to be done. I had to prove myself. I stood up from my rock and breathed in the fresh air, the smell of pine tickling my nose. I needed to end this, end it now.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

What? Nervously, I turned round in a flash, looking out to the view top. Smoke floated out from the forest bushes, and an innocent scream wailed. Someone was in trouble. I needed to act. In no time to spare, I snatched up my bow and arrow and ran to the voice, my heart racing as fast as my feet could take me. Pacing myself before getting closer and closer.

There was a cotton tent with 3 men dressed in red cloaks and covered in black face paint. One held tightly to a purple hedgehog by the scruff of her quills. Taers rolled down her face as she squirmed and wriggled.

"Please, let me go. I beg you" she cries helplessly.

"Let you go? Why would I do that for?" the man sniggers. "we're just about to have some fun"

"Clive. Just finish her already. Her moaning is going to distract the rebels" the other growled. I eyed the sick men with anger. Seeing someone with so much fear reminded me of how Sticks and Vanilla died, how scared they would have been. Perhaps this was my time to act. My time to prove.

"Shut up you little whore!" the scout snarled, as he pulled at her quills. Again, the hedgehog wimped and yelped with pain at the strong yank of the fur.

"I have a child…please…" she cried out. I gritted my teeth, my arrow out and my fingers itching to release. I pulled it back and blinked, aiming directly at the scout's hand, holding the innocent hedgehog. I had one shot at this. My heart pounding and my eyes watery. Taking a deep breath, I slowly let go off the arrow, allowing it to penetrate the evil scout's hand. Automatically he released the girl and yelped in agony of the arrow stuck through his hand.

"Fuck!"

Quick enough, the female sprinted off and ducked in the bushes, hidden away as the scouts all plotted around their main scout leader- the one I apparently hit with my arrow.

"Find that bastard and put him 10 feet under!" the leader snapped as he squirmed under his pain. I don't think that would happen anytime soon. I leaned back, sending another arrow flying towards the group of men. It hit one in the back, causing him to flop to the ground in defeat. Easy enough. The next one approached me, after locating where the arrow had appeared from. He reached out and attempted to grab me, resulting in my snapping back his fingers and kicking him square in the stomach. I winded the poor scout, but didn't stop there. I charged out, my heart pounding and full of adrenaline. I kicked the scout once more and twirled to whack the leader in the face. He dodged, but then went flying back as I tripped him up and slammed him hard. He fell to the floor, holding his damaged hand up in despair.

"Wait. Stop" he begged.

"You have some cheek, explain why I should let you live" I growled, staring into his deep black eyes. "You have killed so many innocent people…" I stood still, raising my bow and arrow, and pointing it deadly to his heart. "I want answers" I demanded.

"Ok…I'll tell you anything, just don't shoot me" he whined, shaking in fear. My ears perk, my eyes slowly moving to the sound of rustling. One other scout had moved into view, his eyes wide and mouth opened wide.

"Your…your…" he paused, his mouth dry.

"Don't you dare say it" I growled. I attempted to turn away from my kill. Releasing the arrow and letting it fly. Only to lead it to a different direction. "I'm not a murderer like you" I snapped. "But if I see you out here again…I'll make you wish I'd killed you" my voice was cold and dark, taking a leap out of Shadow's books. And with those harsh words, I let the scouts run in horror, not looking back at me.

"You're Amy Rose"

I looked over my shoulder to see the purple/pink hedgehog I had recently saved had returned from her hiding spot. Her green eyes scanned me as she came closer, feeling slightly warmer than before. "You might be able to help me…I'm looking for Sonic" I watched her eagerly, as she signalled me to follow her. I was slightly uncertain whether this was some kind of trap, but after my little scene, I felt no longer frightened and continued to follow her down. She paddled over the ravine and out into a meadow, one that I never usually went near. "I never got the chance to tell you" she started sweetly. "Thank you for helping me back there…I've heard of the awful things they do to a lady. Just never thought it could have been me, y'know?"

"You're lucky I heard you shout" I say.

"Aren't I just" she smiles warmly and crawls to the ground, urging me to repeat the routine. "My burrow is just over her" she tells me. "I was hoping you could lead me to Sonic" curious by this, I follow her to a small hole in the ground and climb in only to find a small baby hedgehog wrapped in rags. I awed with delight, a baby hedgehog! "Eloise, she's only a few weeks old" the mother mumbles. "I was hoping to get us both to Sonic again"

My heart aches at this. Sonic had a family? I'm taken back by this sudden part of the puzzle, but looking at the deep plum coloured hedgehog wrapped in the raggy sheets, it started to make sense. Was this child Sonic's? Was this dark pink hedgehog Sonic's partner? Lover?

I bit my lip, feeling my emotions drown me. He was telling the truth, he didn't care for me, he didn't actually love me. But then, how come I've never met this woman before? Perhaps that's where Sonic always ran off too. This caused my stomach to churn and bubble. Jealousy winding me up.

"Could you take us to him…please?" she whispers, cuddling her child up into her arms. I couldn't say no, not now. Slowly I nodded to her. "Thank you"

"Let's head out now, while we can" I warn her. She nods to my suggestion and follows me out of the burrow and back out to the open meadow. I watch my surroundings intensely, feeling that no harm should come to my friend's family- even if we had an argument. I had to do what's right.

We rushed out and sneaked to ravine, crossing it quietly before jotting to the other side. I went the same way as I did with Knuckles. Crossing the way, up the hills, till reaching the first scout camp. Base 1 they called it.

"So…" she started, wanting a conversation with me as we ventured on. "Sonic spoke highly of you, he was right…you are a cute thing"

What?

"He spoke to you about me?" I questioned.

"Yeah he tells me about all of his friends, though I haven't seen or spoken to him recently" she let out a soft sigh, but I was curious to know more.

"What did he say about me?" I wondered, getting closer to the safe haven.

"Your kind, warm hearted and glued to his side" she sniggers at this, and I blush under the embarrassment.

"Yeah well that was years ago. We don't get on much now" I tell her, hopefully putting her mind at ease. "I don't like him that way…it was just a silly kiddy crush"

"I know how that feels" she states sadly. I weakly smile at her as we get close to the waterfall only to be dragged in by Giselle.

"Are you out of your mind?!" she shouts. "Sonic's going mad, he-" she stops, glancing over at my tag-a-longs and frowns. "Shall I call for Sonic now?" she wonders, looking back at me with confusion.

"Yeah, might be an idea" I tell her. She doesn't hesitate in running off, leaving us alone once more. The stranger cuddles her child in her arms and smiles, looking at me with big green eyes.

"Thank you so much Amy, I don't know what I could have done if you wasn't out there. I would have been killed by those horrible men, and Eloise would have starved to death" she nuzzles her baby and giggles. "Sonic seems to be very protective over you, doesn't he?" she mumbles low. "He was like that with me" I fake a smile, but really I'm rolling my eyes. Protective? He just wanted to lock me away. "I forgot to tell you…my name's S-"

"Sonia!"

We both stop dead in our tracks, silence and fear creeping over us both like a dark cloud. Take it her name was Sonia. Immediately the blue hedgehog storms through after his outburst and charges to us, avoiding my eye contact and heading straight for the newcomer.

"Sonic…I"

"What the hell do you think you were playing at?" he looks down at the bundle in her arms and stares widely. Obviously she didn't tell him about that part. "I told you to stay with the freedom fighters!" he growls. "Why didn't you tell me?" he slowly loosens up his tone and eyes the baby in her arms, observing the sweet little face. "You didn't even tell me you was pregnant"

"I couldn't…I knew you would try to kill the guy"

My ears perk up at this point. So the baby isn't Sonic's? I didn't need to hear this conversation any longer, I felt like I was invading privacy so quick enough I started to walk away, but I was quickly grabbed back.

"You're staying right here!" he snaps. "You have answers!" I remain silent at this point, trying not to face him, but Sonia immediately gets involved.

"You should be thanking her Sonic. She saved me" she blurts out. "I can't thank her enough. If it wasn't for her attacking those scouts, I would have been killed…and my sweet Eloise would have died" she explains.

"Wait…you attacked scouts?" he looks to me, but again I fail to face him. No response given. This results in him sighing deeply. "Sonia, take Eloise in. Giselle will introduce you to the others…I need to speak with Amy"

"Ok Sonic…" slowly Sonia walks past him and I notice from the corner of my eye a moment where she sweetly strokes his cheek, a smile on her lips. "I'll see you in there" she leaves the room and again, I'm alone with him. This seems to be a regular thing with us.

"Amy" he begins.

"I'll rather you not speak to me" I growl.

"Ok, fine. I just wanted to tell you. I'm thankful" he says softly.

"What for saving your girlfriend and her baby?" I question, cocking my eyebrow. "She told me what you said about me" I snap.

"Girlfriend?" he wonders. "You think Sonia's my girlfriend?" he chuckles at this, but I'm baffled by it all. "I don't think you understand Ames"

"No I don't think you understand- first you argue with me, now you're thanking me. It doesn't work like that. You've really pissed me off Sonic, not to mention you kept this secret affair from all of us. In anything, I feel you led me on"

"Led you on?"

"Yes"

"Amy, Sonia is my sister" Wait what! Slow down! My mouth goes dry by this point and I'm staring directly at him with pure shock. Butterflies rupture in my stomach and everything seems to have gone silent.

"Um…oh"

"I didn't agree with you leaving me the way you did, but I'm glad you were there to save her" he attempts to smile, but I look away, feeling slightly embarrassed by my jealous act. "You know I care for you" he says slowly. "And I'm sorry for what I said to you, I don't want us to argue. Especially these days where we're struggling for our lives. I don't want anything to happen to you, ok?"

Like a child I huff, but nod gently.

"Ok"

* * *

 _ **I had to cut it off right there! Sorry readers! But let me know what you think to this story so far. Is it a continue or a scrap? BTW sorry for any spelling mistakes. I rushed it slightly at the end, plus I wasn't using my word program.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

 _ **OXOXO**_


End file.
